The present invention relates to smoking devices such as pipes used by a person to smoke or consume a smoking material such as tobacco, medical marijuana, or the like. Various conventional smoking devices have been designed, but all conventional smoking devices must deal with the problem of removing waste product from the smoking device, such as ash and resin, which are the natural results of igniting, burning, combusting, or otherwise heating the smoking materials. Waste products not removed from the pipe can negatively impact the taste and enjoyment of any newly loaded or remaining smoking materials. As such, waste products must be removed from conventional smoking pipes before another load of smoking materials may be added to the pipe. In most traditional tobacco pipes, for example, the ash is simply dumped from by the chamber by turning the bowl upside. Cleaning tools such as a pick or reamer may be necessary to completely clear the ash and resin from the bowl and the stem of the pipe.